


在永恒的安宁之上

by yeyulianjiang



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang
Summary: 随后，他的神情凝固了，又回复到一片麻木的白光，沉浸在永恒的安宁之中。
Relationships: Exile/Foe
Kudos: 6





	在永恒的安宁之上

**Author's Note:**

> 为了庆祝（？）爹杀的儿子比被戴冠之孽吞噬的食尸鬼更多的贺文
> 
> 轻微cp向暗示，时间线在弑父结局之后

在航行的第七天，船不再受风力的影响，在这里，空气都显得稀薄，日光也十分匮乏，当我站在甲板上时，远眺着前方淡蓝色的烟雾，浓厚地仿若骤雨将至前，遮蔽天空的层云。  
这就是环绕大地的瀛海最极处，世界的终点，当屏住呼吸时，你几乎可以听到醒时世界表皮外，不休之心搏动的节奏。浓雾后，就是臭名昭著的荆靡人和他们的岛屿，那里终年被黑夜所笼罩，无论春夏或是秋冬，无论时针指着哪一刻度，所见的都是茫茫无边、漆黑无光的夜幕。在更光明的时代，那里也曾有过夏日与白昼，但在骄盛之阳熄灭后，他的继任者们，昕旦、残阳或是弧月，都不曾在此播撒他们的光辉。上面的居民曾经与我们别无二致，他们举办婚礼，修建城市，传播知识，可是现在，他们靠食用尘土与菌菇果腹，父亲和女儿同榻而眠，母亲和儿子大被共枕，生下扭曲而畸形的后代，身高不足一米，丑陋地令最勇敢的士兵也难以停留目光，他们不习惯抬头，因为天空没有什么可仰望的，只是低垂着硕大的脑袋，在埃土里寻求食物。  
我将快艇停泊在岛屿的缺口处，隐约能看见远处荆靡人倾颓的城市，我不愿冒险惹上这群怪物，给自己增添额外的麻烦，快速带走了必备的物品，把准备好的公牛牵上岸。我先洒上清水，再是倾倒下混合了不凋花蜜的拉维林甜酒，最后切断公牛的喉管，粘稠到发黑的浓血顺着刀锋下淌，我向所有的虚界神和轰雷之皮祷告，祈求他们接收我的祭品，也馈之以旅途的安康。  
我沿着米莱雅曾指示的路线前行，找到了那个她画中的洞窟，那里生长着几棵巨大的山楂，它们浓厚的枝叶几乎遮蔽了洞口，在许多年前伊达山的脚下，也是这样一个盈满山楂芬芳的夜晚里，我知道了父亲的名字。  
洞口极为狭窄，我只能侧着身经过，手指在黑暗的石壁上摸索，不知过了多久，我听到了潺潺的水流声，再行数十步，周围的空间豁然开阔起来。我从行囊中用手指夹出一根细管，将其中的玻璃灵液倒入了提灯，当它淋在早已放置的午之石上时，苍白色的火焰簇地亮起，在密封的水晶罩中静静燃烧。  
我的眼睛因突然而至的光明而模糊，当适应后，面前出现的是一条逐渐向下、深不见底的河流，和河流上轻微起伏，微微摆动的木制小舟——凡人不能登上它，可我是大地之子，转轮和燧石的后裔。当我踩上舢舨时，整艘小船因我的体重而略微下沉，我把提灯系上桅杆，双手摇桨，缓缓向前滑行。四周都是一片虚无的漆黑，当我使力时，桨击中的水流也毫无质感，我仿佛是悬空在夜幕之上行舟，秉着星子做我的灯盏。  
小船顺流而下行，渐渐，河流两侧的岩石上出现了黑色软玉制成的壁灯，死去的魂灵像是游鱼般被光明吸引到船板下，偶尔有漂浮着的鬼魂擦过我的皮肤，像是拂过的蛛网或柳絮，我从来没有听过这么繁多、这么深重的叹息，仿若交响曲的各音部，此起彼伏地在石洞内响起。  
我借着焰光仔细打量他们的脸，结果是意料之中的失望。这些鬼魂的身体几近透明到虚无，犹如一张褪色了的旧书页，被时光逐渐冲淡内容，我知道最后它们会完全消散，就好像风吹散一团棉絮。那个人永远不会允许自己这么逝去，所以他……我握紧了拳头，阻止自己再想下去。  
我不由自主地用手指反复蹭过桨身，仿佛是在摆脱某种难以洗净的秽物。更向前，两侧的石壁已不复存在，四周只有无远弗届、空无一物的黑暗，顺着河川，归入了海洋，现在，我身处虚界。  
我漂浮在被墨玉照亮的地底之海上，像是丢下的诱饵，身后拖曳着成串的、鱼鳞般微微发亮的鬼魂，他们被剑刃上活物的鲜血与守夜人的辉光所引诱，围绕聚集在我的小舟旁，又是渴望，又是恐惧。我的目光一张张掠过他们，没有，还是没有。偶尔，我也会看见几张熟悉的脸颊，我似乎曾在森林和其中的一个打过猎，可是我先是忘了他的名字，现在也忘了他的身份，只存有一点模糊的印象。  
他们都曾是我的朋友，可无论哪一个，都不是我的目的。  
我拿起那把利剑，它已沾满了公牛的血，现在我用它划破我的手腕，滚热的大地之血像是鲜红的绸布包裹了剑身和我的手指，就像某日，属于另一人的、安泰俄斯的血液也曾流满我的双手，那时滚滚的海涛替我濯尽了它们。  
黑色的地海中，鲜血流成了一条红色的引线，我顺着它前进，我知道它会指引我去往何方——与我血脉相连的故人。  
我乘着这一叶扁舟，继续滑动船桨。前方，引线消失了，从水面上浮起一个苍白的身影。他难道没有……我的心咚咚直跳，他转过身来……或者说是她，眼前的是一个完全陌生的年轻女子，她的白色裙摆柔和地漂浮在空中，像是暗夜中随风摆动的睡莲。我惊讶地打量着她，其实这脸颊并非完全生疏，而是与我有几分相似，我的目光向下，在她的胸口处，是一个心脏形状的空洞。  
她也望着我，啜饮了鲜血的亡灵能回复一点凡尘的神智，我哆嗦着嘴唇，知道她也认出了我，她睁大眼睛，仿佛想呼唤什么，但是又停了口——她并不知道我的名字。  
“……妈妈？”我或许应当表现地更激动一些，可是这场景着实奇怪，她看起来比我更年轻，而且于我全然是素未谋面，我也许该伸出手，亲热地揽住她的脖颈，但她不是……尴尬，或者心底的失望，让我没有这么做。  
她也只是在原地凝视着我，我们之间隔着一段冰冷的间隙，最终，她轻轻叹了口气，身影逐步消散了——生者的气息毕竟只能让亡灵坚持一时。  
她沉到了漆黑的水面下，当船经过时，我俯身查看，她面无表情地望着我，但我明了她仅仅维持着这个姿态而已，我轻声低语着：“再见了，妈妈。”  
我的旅途还没有结束，因为终究并没有抵达我的目的。我再次放下鲜血凝成的引线，而后不自觉地在衣摆上擦拭手指。  
这一次，从远处，我就知道没有落空——虚界之海上出现了白色的岛屿，像是象牙雕刻的群山，高低起伏的曲线仿若王冠，它看起来不像一位时枢神，甚至不像一个活物，可我知道，它就是戴冠之孽。  
我划到近处，顺着它绕了一圈，这时，我看见了那张反复出现在梦中的脸——他几乎完全融入了戴冠之孽体内，只留下模糊的容颜可供辨认，如果不仔细寻找，甚至会认为这只是某种凹凸的浮雕。除了我，也许世上再也无人能辨认出他，可是对我而言……有时我甚至会认为，即使他烧成了一捧烟灰，我也能从尘土中把他分辨出来，牢牢地抓握在掌心。  
我贪婪地用眼睛啜饮着他漆黑的短发，光洁的额头和浅色的、宝石般的瞳孔……他毫无神情，目光涣散地看着我，我知道他并不是在看我，只是眼睛睁着，就非得有什么落处罢了……  
我几乎想纵声大笑，我咬牙切齿地从喉咙挤出笑声。他曾经的部下告诉我，他在最后一次追捕我前喝下了戴冠之孽的种子……他到底在想些什么？或者这确是他的作风，他多么害怕手里紧握的会失去，所以他曾全欧洲地寻找我，即使目的只是为了向自己证明他还掌控着全局。他窃取年份来延长生命，他多么害怕自己死后也会像普通亡灵那样消失无踪……他一生都在寻觅永恒，但他知道自己是以这种方式继续存在吗？被戴冠之孽占据的灵魂会忘却地上的一切，他的全身心都被这位虚界的神灵所占据着。当活着时，他维持着半长生者的状态，仅仅因不愿彻底献身给任何一位时枢神。他曾经那么要强，那么骄傲，如果知道自己会如此，他会后悔吗？或者会因成为神灵的一部分而沾沾自喜？  
即使到了这种地步，他好像还是高高在上、冷漠超然地看着我。如果他的意志和情感没有消散，他大概也不会用其他的神情面对我。我心中瞬间闪过一个极为可笑的想法：或者这样也是更好，至少现在我可以告诉自己，是戴冠之孽，而不是他自身的想法，使他这么毫不在乎地对待我。  
我漫无边际地胡思乱想着，仿若对着仇人般咬着牙看着他，嘴里满是铜锈般的甜腥味。在极为短促的一刻，比一秒更加短暂的间隙，他的睫毛动了一下，眼珠微微转了转，我不可置信地看着他，他发出极为模糊的、毫无意义的音节：“e——k——s——”  
随后，他的神情凝固了，又回复到一片麻木的白光里，沉浸在永恒的安宁之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中几个neta:
> 
> 1、艾克赛去虚界的方式参考《奥德赛》中访鬼魂的情节，都是到了世界尽头的小岛，用水、酒、血献祭，荆靡人也是《奥德赛》中存在的，但本文中其生活习性都是我胡诌的，向他们被损害的名誉道歉（）
> 
> 2、用公牛献祭是因为公牛是给库柏勒和阿提斯（赤杯和轰雷之皮原型）的祭品，也可以看做给虚界的密特拉（骄阳）的祭品啦（
> 
> 3、虚界的形态是海是参考了游戏中的《奥莱尔的斐宁舜之远航记》“由墨玉照亮的地底之海”，而且“死者顺流而下”也有那味（）
> 
> 4、戴冠之孽的形态是因为官博中它在侵略纯白之门时被形容为“脓汁的河流”我想假如他不暴走的时候可能会有点固液体（）


End file.
